


FlashBang

by 8bitAgent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hanzo Shimada has Issues, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Hanzo Shimada is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Resolving Problems, all that fluffy crap, big gay, hand holding, lena and jesse are bffs, slow but not really slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitAgent/pseuds/8bitAgent
Summary: The combining of Overwatch and Blackwatch has people intermingling and getting used to each other. With the merge, Hanzo and Genji are reunited. Jesse wants the brothers to fix their bond and for Hanzo to finally open up to him about how he feels. The signals are there but but not the words. And Jesse is desperate to hear Hanzo say it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is coming over from my wattpad and it'll probably only have like one or two more chapters before its done.

5:30 A.M

Jesse flicked his cigar off to the side, ash falling into a ceramic ashtray stained black after one too many cigars snuffed out in it. He blew out, grey smoke billowed up towards the ceiling then with a swift change sifted out the cracked open window.

The soft pitter-patter of rain soothed the thoughts warring inside his mind.

With a soft brush of tree branches along the outside of his window, the strong scent of petrichor flowed into the enclosed space.

Jesse heaved a deep breath and snubbed out his cigar in the ashtray. Blackwatch agents were sure to be up soon mingling along the Overwatch crew, he didn't want to be mixed in with them, not this early.

After the omnics crisis had begun the two task forces had joined together, Reyes and Morrison had informed them it was easier to run things that way but Jesse had a sneaking suspicion that it had more to deal with either commander's safety; if Morrison's slight limp had anything to do with their close proximities. Jesse smirked, eyes crinkling at the edges as he toed his boots along the ground.

Watching the commanders prance around each other was one of his favorite events of the day, they acted like no one could tell what their shared looks meant. Love struck fools. Though, he himself was no better. Warmth kissed the edges of his skin.

5:59 A.M

Hanzo slipped on the last of his haori, tucking in the left arm sleeve into the inside of his waist. He rolled his shoulders, gentle fingers running over the dragons tattooed onto his skin. Magic hummed underneath his touch.

It hand only been two months since the joining of Overwatch and Blackwatch and Hanzo had found not only his past but what he believed to be his future too.

With a small shake of his head he reached down making sure his legs were fastened correctly, good.

6:06 A.M

"'Ey Love, been ages seems like since you last graced me with your presence."

"Oh darlin', a man needs his privacy." Jesse threw a small wink at Lena. She rolled her eyes as she scooted over on the soft worn leather couch and patted the spot for the gunman to take. It'd only been a day since they'd seen each other but best friends had to keep the other updated.

"Heard that the new Overwatch boy was lookin' for ya. Got somethin' you need to tell me?" She asked, elbow digging ruthlessly into Jesse's side not a second after he had sat down. He pushed her hands away with a wry smile of his own.

"Now, now, don't go makin' it sound like you're jealous darlin'."

Lena puffed out her cheeks, smile never fading as she shook her head.

"Ya know I've heard rumors, stories, from Angela. Said she knew the doctor who treated 'im. Real gnarly case."

It'd been a long while since Genji had joined them yet people were always been right 'n ready to guess away at his life.

Jesse closed his eyes, mouth scrunching in discomfort. He knew already, of course he did. He was the one talking to the kid, though maybe kid wasn't the right term. He was no more than two years younger, at the age of 35.

Jesse blinked open his eyes and gave Lena a look that shut her up right quick.

"I know darlin'. Though I must say, I thought it was above ya to think true of rumors, even if from," Jesse bit back acid. "Comrades." Angela was nice but she was a hypocrite, he'd been at the end of her gun once. Never again would he doubt her sweet facade.

"Well, I guess that's true Jess." Lena rubbed at her eyes, slowly dropping her hands to her lap.

"Properly introduce me to 'im?" She questioned looking to Jesse with hopeful eyes.

With a sigh he nodded.

"Yeah, let's go. He should be up by now. Doesn't sleep I think."

McCree stood up followed by Lena, her small feet tapping quietly behind him.

"McCree!" A voice called out to the cowboy. He paused in his walking, Lena quickly side stepped him so she wouldn't crash into his frame.

A smile twitched at Jesse's mouth but he suppressed it.

"Yes, darlin'? What can I do for someone as fine as yourself?" Jesse turned on the charm thick as he faced an unimpressed marksman.

"Where are you going?" Hanzo asked, eyes darting to Tracer with an indistinguishable look before landing back on McCree's face.

Jesse hesitated for a second before smiling, he tipped his hat.

"Just visiting a new comer, gonna introduce ol' Lena here to 'em. You're welcome to come along, though I doubt it'd tickle your fancy."

Hanzo's nose scrunched up, lips upturning. He tried to hide it the best he could but it didn't get past McCree's watchful eyes.

"Darlin' we won't be gone long. Reckon by the time you're done eatin' we'll be back."

"I'll go." The words had slipped out faster than he knew he could speak.

Jesse stared at him for a second, Lena tapped her foot impatiently behind him.

"Alright, fine." Jesse mumbled hesitantly, unsure if he truly heard correctly. He turned around with a swish of his poncho.

"Lena, best behavior none of that talk." He whispered to her, not to be secretive but more so to be respective to the past.

Lena nodded, brown spikes bobbing with the action as she nearly skipped along side McCree.

6:23 A.M

Incense burned along the window ledge. The sound of hushed voices and footsteps ruining the quiet calm Genji had acquired in his room.

Pushing himself from the cross legged sitting position he'd been in, he flexed his fingers.

The rough rap of metal against his door instantly perked him up and he forgot that he'd heard more than one pair of footsteps.

With a quick motion he was pulling the door open.

"McCree I have good news I-" Genji's words died out as he laid eyes upon the women most called Tracer, but was also known as Lena Oxton and of course behind McCree there was the man himself, Hanzo, his brother.

"I apologize, I got ahead of myself. Please come in McCree, Tracer-"

"Just Lena, please." She smiled cheekily. Genji nodded.

"Lena."

Jesse and Lena walked into the room, the smell of lavender and rain had mixed comfortably and it settled the two down once the intoxicating aroma filled their lungs. Jesse sat down on the middle of Genji's bed, he was comfortable in the small space. Lena took the corner of it.

The room hadn't been decorated really, resembling the spartan lifestyle. Nearly no material objects except those Genji deemed absolutely necessary.

"Hanzo, come in. We wouldn't want Jesse to worry." Genji motioned for him to enter again. Hanzo frowned, he would never get used to this Genji. Yet, he was still the same little brother he remembered. It was hard to accept. It was his fault.

He walked into the room followed closely by his brother.

"I wish you would have told me you'd be bringing guests Jesse, I would have tidied up more." Genji spoke plainly though Jesse had grown to understand his tones and actions in the past weeks.

"Well, they sorta just tagged along. Lena here really wanted to formerly meet ya, so I thought 'why not?'"

"Well, it is fine." Genji walked to Jesse and took his hat off, placing it on his lap.

"I've told you before McCree,"

The change in name didn't go unnoticed by the other two.

"Oh come on, cut me some slack darlin'." Jesse pouted, his upper lip hitched up, his face fell once Genji glanced down seeing his shoes.

"Just because there are guests does not mean you can ignore my rules." Genji crossed his arms annoyed.

With a sigh McCree stood up.

"Lena-" Jesse looked to her shoes that were still on and motioned for her to join him. Then glancing to Hanzo he motioned for him to do the same as them but stopped as he shook his head.

Oh yeah. Jesse mentally cursed himself. After all the time he and Genji had been talking he'd have thought he'd remember to be respective to the other's requests.

"I see you still uphold some traditions." Hanzo spoke cautiously.

"I do." Genji agreed, hand pointing to the small shrine that was made out to their father.

Hanzo's shoulders sunk.

"I," his throat constricted. What was this? Even after everything?

"Yes?" Genji questioned.

The soft thud of socked feet had Hanzo's attention shifting, changing. McCree was smiling at them, eyes taking them in, probably happy to see them socializing and not fighting.

"How do you know McCree?" He asked, eyes snapping from the westerner to his brother with an assessing glint.

Jesse froze, as did Lena by his side. Her big eyes taking in the brothers. They certainly weren't expecting Hanzo to ask that with such an accusatory tone.

"He was with Commander Reyes when Morrison introduced me to him. He had Jesse show me around. He was a gentleman about it." Genji stated effortlessly.

Hanzo gave a strained nod and tight lipped smile. He should have known, why hadn't McCree told him? How long had they been talking? Genji was his brother after all, shouldn't he have shown him around?

"Oh," his tone shifted down. Of course, what was he thinking. His right hand gently cradled his left elbow, a spot where the dragons curled heavily.

Genji noticed, curiosity piqued.

"McCree has helped to keep those from spreading false information about me. Morrison has said that you as well," Genji motioned to the entirety of the area.

"Have been helping to keep my name in the light."

Hanzo froze, he had thought no one noticed.

"You are my brother." He stated.

From in-front of them Jesse sucked in a breath.

Lena shifted nervously looking between the brothers before locking eyes with Hanzo and coughing.

"Well look at the time loves! I think I should be going, Morrison wanted to see me in his office." Lena spoke up fast, grabbing Jesse's arm.

"Uh yeah, what she said. Reyes, meeting, recruits." He stumbled over his words as Hanzo glared daggers into his body. The eldest Shimada was not dumb. They were fleeing the scene.

"See ya Genji." Jesse waved at him and tipped his hat to Hanzo as he put it back on, he and Lena made their way to the door and grabbed their shoes. They were quick to slip them on and leave. Neither were keen on awkward family conversations.

"He is rather interesting." Genji spoke as he watched McCree's back disappear behind a closed door.

Hanzo pulled a neutral expression.

"He is-" he paused. "Alright."

Genji made a tutting sound.

"Sure, brother."

Genji walked to his bed and sat down, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric that appeared next to him.

Hanzo glowered, hands clenching.

"What is it Hanzo?" Genji asked, he could feel the restlessness coming off his brother in waves.

"Jesse is fine with Miss Lena, do not worry." Genji eyed Hanzo as the eldest Shimada's shoulders tensed again. His frame slightly shaking.

"And how are you on first name terms with him?" Hanzo couldn't hide the resentment that had made itself evident on his face. Genji canted his head.

"He and I have been talking since I got here, from the very beginning I was told it was alright for me to call him Jesse. Did he not do that for you?" Genji asked.

Hanzo bit his lip to keep from grinding his teeth.

"He-" Hanzo took in a shaky breath. "He did not."

Genji mentally rolled his eyes. Liar, Jesse was too nice to not let someone call him by first name. Especially Hanzo.

"Are you positive brother? It seems like everyone else calls him Jesse."

Which was true, a lot of people chose to call McCree, Jesse, instead of his last name. Hanzo didn't appreciate any of them calling his name like they did. Where was their respect?

Hanzo swallowed thickly, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"I need to leave."

"Please visit again." Genji spoke.

Hanzo nodded even as he knew he would be doing his best to avoid him. It was hard seeing his brother. He wanted to fix their past and start anew but the emotions that welled up every time he saw his brothers body stabbed him in his core and made his heart ache in a way it hadn't in a long time.

"Timer, give yourself time." Hanzo mumbled to himself.

8:00 P.M

Jesse scrubbed a wash clothe against his face, dirt from the day coming off in layers until he was clean.

With a small eyebrow raise, Jesse looked at the nasty bruise along his jawline.

Reyes had put him in the sparring ring against a young lad named Lúcio. He'd pushed McCree into a wall and delivered a strong wallop of pressure to his gut.

They'd said he was going in as support for the teams but Jesse thought he made a fine offense as well, would be better if he had a real gun though. Jesse rubbed his jaw.

He definitely needed to sleep it off.

8:05 P.M

Hanzo paced back and forth, after having been sent out on a quick scouting mission with a recruit he'd returned home to see Jesse chatting nicely with Genji. Of course, Hanzo knew he shouldn't care. But he did. Why?

His hands clenched, the magic under his skin thrummed to life and he felt like his body was on fire. Not painful but nagging, he needed to forget.

He needed a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

11:23 A.M

Genji paced back forth in front of McCree, dust from the ground kicking up with each step the Shimada took.

"How do I tell him I'd like for us to be more without him getting offended?" Genji asked finally plopping down next to Jesse on the bench he was sitting on.

"Tell 'im."

"It is not that simple, if it was I wouldn't be asking you for advice!" Genji groaned.

"Well darlin', for one you've been pining for years and now you're under t'same roof. Take advantage of it." Jesse drawled, his eyes focused on the few crows that had perched along a power line a few yards ahead of them.

"He won't accept an outright proclamation." Genji concluded.

"An' how do ya know that?" Jesse questioned tapping his foot.

"Its obvious, isn't it?"

"Only to you, apparently." Jesse smirked glancing at the annoyed man.

"Don't make that face at me McCree?" Genji snapped angrily before sighing and shrinking down, face planting firmly into his palms. Jesse leaned over, his side firmly pressing against Genji from shoulders to knees.

"Listen, I never said I was wise but you came to me for help, now I'm tellin' ya, tell him." McCree nudged him encouragingly with his shoulder.

Genji sighed.

"What if he thinks that me liking him shows I have bad character?"

"How? What? Genji quit thinkin'." Jesse rolled his eyes as he reached over with his flesh hand and patted him on the shoulder. It probably looked really awkward from behind. Jesse ignored that thought.

"If he likes ya back, he won't mind. If he likes ya, he likes ya."

"That is oddly comforting."

"Damn right darlin'." Jesse smiled clapping him on the back.

"'sides doesn't he believe in that, what'd he call it? Interpersonal connection and engagement? Yeah, that. He's probably known 'bout your lil' crush." Jesse teased.

Genji's muscles tightened and he restrained himself from jabbing McCree in the ribs with his fingers.

"You're asinine."

"You're not much better hombre." Jesse smirked as Genji let out a small disgusted sound.

"I am much better than you, thank you very much."

"Just like Hanzo." Jesse sighed, letting his hand fall from Genji's should to his own lap.

Genji looked to Jesse.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Genji had at first thought it was meant to be insulting but soon found it wasn't meant as such.

Jesse tipped his hat shielding his face.

"Ya see, you and your brother both got this feel 'round ya. Carryin' yourselves so high, not willing to let anyone in."

Genji shrugged his shoulders.

"Yet 'ere ya are. Trying to open up to that omnic buddy of yours-"

"Zenyatta." Genji bit out interrupting Jesse.

"Yeah, 'im. I'm not sure Hanzo can open up like this." Jesse pushed his back up revealing his face. Jaw set firm and eyes unwavering, he knew from the beginning what being interested in Hanzo had meant but the man seemed to get harder to understand each day.

"You'd be surprised, Hanzo is a fickle man but he is not dumb. He cares, he just shows it differently."

Jesse let out a bitter laugh as he pulled out a cigar and lit it. His lips wrapped around the end, sucking in the cancerous smoke washed away the worries plaguing his mind.

Genji patted his back and he nearly choked on the smoke. Genji didn't show much affection towards him besides the occasional outburst about Zenyatta, yet this felt as natural as it did with Lena. Comforting, that's what it was.

He ground the end of the cigar into the bench seat next to him and put it out. He didn't feel like he needed it as much, just needed to get things off his chest.

12:15 P.M

Hanzo squared his shoulders, keeping his feet inline with each other, and kept his hips open towards the target that was a standard 25 meters away. His eyes honed in on the center, he breathed in as he pulled the arrow back. He sent it flying into the target as he exhaled, the arrow arched and flew directly into the center, jabbing a knew puncture hole into the material.

Hanzo gave a small nod as he let his arms drop to his side, bow in hand. He could feel the early heat of the sun beating down upon his shoulders, sweat glistened along his skin and dripped down his back. It had been hours since he started practicing, having gotten up early and decided to do so to try and eradicate the itch that had seemed to be under his skin since seeing McCree act so kindly towards his brother.

He knew he shouldn't be concerned but he couldn't stop the flood of emotions from attacking him. It was his brother, Genji had always seemed to have that charm about him that Hanzo was never able to acquire. He was quicker to open up to people, easier to get along with, and Hanzo often feared that now that his brother was back people would go back to how it used to be. Judging them side by side and picking a favorite; Hanzo couldn't handle being brushed aside by the one person he'd allowed close since joining the organization. Sure, he had made acquaintances but none of them knew him like McCree. Jesse was different.

With a heavy sigh Hanzo wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He rolled his shoulders, loosening the muscles.

Hanzo started to walk back towards his room to put his bow away, feet making soft patters against the ground.

Songbirds sung their sweet tunes, flowing in and out his ears. Their melodies were a nice contrast to the heat that was starting to increase as the day went on.

In a distance he could hear voices, happy, cynical, strained. What a wide variety of emotions.

Hanzo continued walking along the stone path that led to the back entrance to the compound, the voices grew louder, he could hear pieces of their conversation as he grew closer.

"I need- No, he doesn't know."

That voice. Hanzo froze momentarily. Was that, no it couldn't be, McCree? Hanzo listened closely as he went closer, tree's obscured his vision of the path ahead but he knew they were close.

"Jesse, you can't - Don't think like that."

Hanzo rounded the bend of the path and jumped behind a tree, looking over the side of it at the two figures on the bench, hunched over close together.

"I don't know what to do anymore. He's confusing me, is it mutual or not? Can I get a sign?"

"It is."

Jesse let out an airy laugh.

"'course, 'cause stern words and blatant disregard to my being is mutual." He bit out, hat held tightly in his hands.

Genji sighed offering a small consolation.

"My brother doesn't understand, he -"

Hanzo grit his teeth. What was this? Were they talking behind his back? Were they closer than he had originally thought?

Hanzo's chest constricted as he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Jesse, if it's too much. Tell him."

Hanzo's eyes fluttered. "Him", who was "him"?

"I care bout 'im and I get treated like any other oaf."

Genji squeezed McCree's shoulder.

"No he doesn't. He respects you. Your bravado, your strength, your weaknesses. He doesn't think of you as any other oaf."

"How would you know? You act like y'all had the perfect relationship."

"We did, at one point I believe. He was, is, my brother. I would like to think I still understand him somewhat even if he disregards me."

Oh.

Hanzo's breath caught in his throat. His features softened. Had he done something to upset McCree? Why did Genji have to console him? Hanzo couldn't understand why McCree wouldn't just talk to him.

Jesse gave another laugh, this one more sincere.

"You're a piece of work. Thanks Genji."

"Its only fair I help you after you've helped me."

Jesse winked at him as he put his hat back on properly.

"Go get your omnic hombre, I'm sure he'll welcome you with wide arms."

Genji nodded as he stood up, hands clenching nervously at his side. He could sense Hanzo nearby but he only hoped he wasn't upset.

"Good luck." Genji offered as he left to find Zenyatta and put Jesse's advice to use.

Jesse let out a breath before glancing up at the sky. From the site of him leaves rustled, the bench squeaked as someone sat down. A hand fell onto his knee.

"McCree."

"Hanzo," Jesse tilted his head back down, eyes slowly taking in the eldest Shimada's appearance.

"Have a good practice?" He asked.

Hanzo nodded biting his bottom lip.

"I- have I upset you?" Hanzo asked hesitantly.

When McCree didn't respond Hanzo panicked, wide eyes turned to McCree. The panic dissipated at the sight of a smiling McCree.

"Darlin' what made you think that?"

Oh, oh.

"Your conversation with Genji. I overheard it. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but,"

McCree's hands balled up into fists, he wasn't sure he could talk about this right now.

"Don't concern yourself darlin', everything is fine."

Hanzo's brows furrowed, he did not like being interrupted and the fact that he knew that McCree was lying hurt.

"McCree, I am here if you need to talk." Hanzo offered stepping out onto a path he had almost never traveled.

McCree stood from the bench and tipped his hat at Hanzo.

"Thanks for the offer partner but I'm gonna have to pass this time. Maybe later." McCree said with a small forced smile as he left.

Hanzo gripped his bow hard, the muscles in his hands ached from the pressure but he only tightened it.

It was hard to be denied when he was the one usually doing the denying. Hanzo let out a small sigh, his hand slowly loosening.

He would get McCree to talk to him next time, without a doubt. But maybe he should start with Genji first.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Kudos and comments are very appreciated! I live off of your validation lol


End file.
